mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Team Nicktoon
Team Nicktoons is a 3-based character team made up of varies characters from different Nicktoon shows. Characters When you start the match, you will be able to pick three different members, the list below shows you all the charcters that you can play as and the shows they come from... 'Ren & Stimpy' Ren Stimpy 'Hey Arnold!' Arnold Gerald Grandpa Grandma Helga 'Fairly Odd Parents' Cleft Cosmo Wanda Jorgen Country Boy Bronze Kneecap 'Rugrats' Tommy Chuckie Phil Lil Kimi Dil Angelica 'Jimmy Neutron' Jimmy Gameplay When you start the round, you can choose three different players to make the team. All the characters use the same three button command involving a jump, their attack and a special attack unique to the character your playing as. When picking the teams, the first row represents who you will start with and the other two rows show your teammates. After picking the team and the round starts, your two other team mates will start to attack the player and will be AI controlled fro the rest of the match. During the match, you can switch your main character to any of your allies during the match. Note: Once the team is formed, you can't change the team unless you either restart M.U.G.E.N. or quit the match. '' Unlike normal MUGEN players, Team Nicktoon characters all have 700 Health instead of the normal 1000 health, this is possibly due to balance reasons since the entire Team Nicktoon could virtually start off with 2100 Health with its members Health combined. Each teammate has their own health bar with your health bar representing the leader, if the leader's bar is defeated it will KO the whole team regardless of their health, if the other members health bars are defeated then the remaining players will play on. When playing against Team Nicktoons, you will always be put against Ren, Stimpy and Arnold since this is the pre-set team and the AI can't change the players. The AI of both the AI teamates and the opponent are both simple. They can easily can be defeated with the player right character for most novice players. Movelist '''Key' A = Jump B = Normal attack C = Special Attack Start = Character comfirm and switch Up/Down = Scroll characters Left/Right = Switch row 'Ren' Normal Attack: Fly Swatter Special Attack: Toast-Man 'Stimpy' Normal Attack: Towel Whip Special Attack: 'Arnold' Normal Attack: Gum throw Special Attack: Faster Gum Throw 'Gerald' Normal Attack: Special Attack: 'Grandpa' Normal Attack: Special Attack: 'Grandma' Normal Attack: Special Attack: Toilet Paper Dance 'Helga' Normal Attack: Special Attack: 'Cleft' Normal Attack: Punch Special Attack: Bat Attack 'Cosmo' Normal Attack: Special Attack: Green Dragon 'Wanda' Normal Attack: Special Attack: Pink Dinosaur 'Jorgen' Normal Attack: Tackle Special Attack: 'Country Boy' Normal Attack: Pig Throw Special Attack: 'Bronze Kneecap' Normal Attack: Kneecap Punch Tommy Normal Attack: Special Attack: 'Chuckie' Normal Attack: Teddy Bear Attack Special Attack: 'Phil' Normal Attack: Shovel Attack Special Attack: 'Lil' Normal Attack: Doll Attack Special Attack: 'Kimi' Normal Attack: Toy Hammer Attack Special Attack: 'Dil' Normal Attack: Rattle Attack Special Attack: 'Angelica' Normal Attack: Doll Attack Special Attack: 'Jimmy' Normal Attack: Special Attack: Videos Video:MUGEN_Team_Cartoonnetwork_vs_Team_Nicktoon Video:TheMattalocalypse Random Mugen Battle - 238 - Team Nicktoons VS. Team Nickelodeon Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Nicktoons Characters Category:90's Characters